


The Porn Dilemma

by Natashasolten



Series: Pennsylvania Series [16]
Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pennsylvania series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny wonders if Vinnie misses girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porn Dilemma

One day Sonny asked, “Do you miss girls?”

Vinnie had been drinking his morning orange juice. He sputtered a bit, put the glass down and said carefully, “I was never immune to them.”

Sonny gave him a long-suffering look. “I know that. Me neither. That’s why I’m askin’.”

Vinnie wasn’t quite sure what to say. He could answer ‘yes’ and maybe Sonny would feel like something was wrong in their lives when really he had everything he wanted. He could answer ‘no’ but he’d be lying. He liked women. Most of his adolescent fantasies had been about women and their mysterious, incredible bodies. His adult life consisted of dating women, not men, and he had found them intriguing. Of course he missed them. But not to the exclusion of being with Sonny.

Being with Sonny was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. The rush was so palpable, so overwhelming, that sometimes, especially back in their Atlantic City days, he thought everyone could tell just by looking at him that they were fooling around, that he was hands down in love with him.

“We had some good times back then,” Vinnie finally said with a small smile. He knew Sonny would instantly understand the reference. They often double dated. They didn’t share girls. Not ever. But they partied hard before they ever got together as lovers, and girls were part of the deal. It was fun.

“Yeah.” Sonny’s mouth widened just short of a grin. “Just wondering if you think about it.”

“Sure.” Vinnie schooled his voice to nonchalance. “Why? Do you have a crush on someone I should know about?”

Sonny huffed. “I was just thinkin’, is all.”

Vinnie got up and took his glass to the sink. “You and thinking,” he muttered affectionately. “Always leads to trouble.”

“No, seriously, Vinnie.”

Vinnie turned at the counter. “Seriously what?”

“Well, we’re not gay. Not really….”

“Oh, that. You’re so paranoid,” Vinnie interrupted.

Sonny frowned. “I’m not talking about that. Yeah, sure, I don’t wanna be called a ‘fag’ when I’m not. How many gay guys beat off to fantasies of big boobs and painted lips? But I mean, what the fuck is this?” He indicated the two of them with a toss of his hand.

“Hmm. I see what you mean. It’s just all wrong. What bad boys we are. We should stop everything right now.” The sarcasm was exaggerated by his grin.

“Ah, fuck.” Sonny picked up the paper and grumbled, “I was just wondering, is all.”

Vinnie stared at him trying to think what might have brought this on. Then he had it. “You’re still thinking about that porn section in the video store from last night. You said you didn’t want to rent any.”

Sonny shrugged. “I didn’t want to. We had a night planned with other stuff anyway. But if I did, I kept asking myself which section I’d rent from and I kept going back to the straight section.”

“So?”

Sonny looked away when he said, “Then why do I want you all the time? You’re not a woman.”

Vinnie tried to keep down his laugh. “Not last time I looked.”

“You know what I mean.” Sonny sounded a little exasperated.

Vinnie decided to take pity, walked over to the table, ruffled Sonny’s perfect hair, and sat. “It’s how you’re wired.”

“Eh?”

“Girls.” Vinnie leaned forward. “Me, too. But maybe sometimes it’s not all black and white. Maybe sometimes you fall in love with someone you never imagined you could be with and it works and it changes everything. It doesn’t mean you’re different, though.”

“Seems like it’s pretty black and white with most people,” Sonny said.

Vinnie shook his head. “Nah, I have this theory that most people are lying, or are afraid to even look outside their tiny little worlds. And the people who are the most against anything different are the ones who have given it a lot of thought. The guy who says he hates queers and wants to kill them all is the guy who’s most afraid because somewhere, some time he got turned on by a guy and can’t stop thinking about it. It scares him. Most people have deep dark secrets like that, even the ones you’d never think it of.” He paused. “Ever hear of the Kinsey scale?”

Sonny tilted his head. “The what?”

“Okay, so it’s like if on a scale from one to ten one is straight and ten is queer, the twos through nines are where most people actually fall if they tell the truth.”

“Are you saying most people are bisexual?”

“No. That would probably be a five. A five would go as easily for a guy as for a woman and that’s not true of you, right?”

“No. I don’t lust after guys.” He made a face, looking up at Vinnie through his eyelashes. “At least not most of the time.”

Vinnie nodded. “Me either. But then the exceptional case comes along and you’re freaked out or bowled over or whatever.”

“Yeah, it’s all your fault.”

Vinnie’s brows rose in question.

Sonny added, giving him the up/down appraisal, “Well, looking the way you do…and other stuff.”

Vinnie gave him a playful glare. “So anyway, that doesn’t mean you want to fuck all guys. It means, well, you’re a two, maybe. That’s all. Not queer. Not bi. But, sorry to say, not entirely straight, either.” Vinnie paused, watching Sonny’s face. “That bother you?”

Sonny shook his head. Then he looked thoughtful. “So what number would you be?”

Vinnie grinned. “The answer to your question is, yeah, Sonny, I miss the girls. And it’s okay. Because I don’t want them. Missing something isn’t the same as wanting to go out and get it when I have everything I really want right here.”

“But you think about it.”

“Sure.” He smiled. “I think about owning a Lamborghini, too. Is this about maybe you really wanted to rent some porn?”

“If I did, what if I rented a gay one?”

That threw Vinnie for a moment. But he thought quickly and realized as he said aloud, “Curiosity is just plain human. I wouldn’t think you were bonkers or anything.”

Sonny blinked. “Would you want to watch it?”

Vinnie laughed, feeling a flush come to his face quite suddenly. “Only with you. And naked. And with lots of lube within reach.”

Sonny laughed lightly, but Vinnie could tell the color darkened in his cheeks, too.

“For that matter,” Vinnie added, “same goes if you rent a straight one. It’s all sex. And I’d be sitting next to you. And I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Sonny got up then, clapping Vinnie on the shoulder. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He started to leave the kitchen.

Vinnie said, “Hey, wait. Does that mean…?”

Sonny turned. “What?”

“Well, are we renting one or not?”

Sonny turned, shrugging. “How ‘bout two? One of each.”

Vinnie’s mouth opened. Sonny laughed and turned the corner.

*

They ended up renting a bi porn video, which they didn’t even know existed until they looked around the store some more.

In their bedroom they lasted about ten minutes into it before Sonny grabbed the remote, turned it off and threw the little box at the wall.

Vinnie stretched out his arm to turn off the light as Sonny’s weight pushed him down and they were on each other, pressing, laughter muffled by urgent kisses.

*


End file.
